Christmas to Remember
by Daughter-of-Athena-603342
Summary: It's Paul's first Christmas with the Jacksons and Percy's girlfriend is staying for 2 weeks. He's gonna need all the help he can get
1. The Start

Paul Blofis was nervous wait no nervous wasn't the right word straight down stressed was it. He had just met his fiancé's son a year ago, but now as his stepfather they were going to celebrate Christmas. Percy Jackson was Sally Jackson's 16 year old son and he was an intimidating person. Now he was going to meet Percy's girlfriend who was supposed to be busy and uptight. What should I get two demigods? When Paul was thinking the door was being unlocked


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and appeared a pretty blond girl with interesting gray eyes. "Who are you" yelled Paul getting up from his seat. "Um I'm Annabeth Chase Percy's girlfriend" replied the girl. Paul quickly apologized to the girl and asked her why she was here early. "Well my plane arrived early so I thought I would go surprise Seaweed Brain" Annabeth answered deep in thought. Paul was confused he thought that Percy and his girlfriend would be similar not complete opposites! "Do you know about the secret" Paul asked curiously. He didn't want to say anything that could ruin Percy's second life as a demigod. Annabeth answered after a moment in thought, "Oh I forgot they told you. I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Now Paul was really confused. "Wait isn't Athena and Poseidon enemies". "Yes, but Seaweed Brain and I make it work I guess. When the two were deep into thought the door opened to reveal Mrs. Sally Jackson-Blofis. "Oh my, Annabeth! What are you doing here so early?" Annabeth quickly explained to the women she considered her second mother." Percy will be so surprised and happy" the mother gushed to her son's girlfriend. As quickly as Sally came into the apartment Percy appeared with his backpack in tow. "Today was so tiring" the boy complained not seeing his girlfriend. "Who knew the Seaweed Brain wouldn't see their own girlfriend" Annabeth teased. Right when he heard her voice he yelled, "Wisegirl"!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here so early I was suppose to pick you up at the airport tonight like you told me to" Percy said confused. "Have you ever heard of a white lie? And I wanted to see your reaction to my appearance". The two adults were watching the two demigods reunite after three months. The two were still talking about her early appearance but they seemed to be fighting? Paul watched the two with amusement and confusion. If they haven't seen each other for a long time why were they fighting? Sally must have read his mind and answered right away. "They have a long history which includes pain, sacrifice, and lost of many friends and family. They were only 17 how would they have such a insane and hurtful past so quickly. Paul finally found the courage to intercept the arguing pair of teens. "Just in curiosity why do you both have a gray streak in your hair?" Paul said to the pair. As like it was planned they simultaneously answered, "It's a long and painful story Paul". " How much don't I know about you two" he asked. "It's a long story" Percy, Annabeth, and Sally answered. "We have Christmas break to talk so let's start" Paul said wearily.


	4. Telling the Story

"Well... let's start with the beginning" Percy said. "I was 12 years old and I was at Yancy Academy with my satyr friend Grover, who is now Lord of The Wild but that's a different story. I found out my teacher was one of Hades' torturers and the other was Chiron the centaur who trained demigods. Mom was taken by Hades, saw the fates, I killed a few monsters, beat Wise Girl in capture the flag, went on a quest, blew up a bus, blew up/jumped of the Gateway Arch, got trapped by mechanical spiders, got stuck in Vegas, played fetch with Cerberus, beat Ares in a battle, got back to New York, got Zeus his lightning bolt back, and almost died from a guy that I thought was my friend."

By the time Percy was finished talking Paul's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Wow just wow" Paul said. Percy and Annabeth quickly told the other stories ending up with this line which made Paul faint: "I was then offered immortality, but gave it up because some things are more important" Percy said staring at Annabeth.

"Oh dear Paul!" Sally said worried. " I got it" Percy said. He used his powers to levitate a orb of water above of Paul and let the orb drop. "Cough what cough happened" Paul said gasping for air. "You gave up immortality for other people" he said. Annabeth told Paul,"Percy's a Seaweed Brain but he is really selfless". "Okay know that I know what's going on why don't we decorate for Christmas!" Paul said. "Let's go" the trio told him.

There was a nice pine tree which Annabeth and Percy covered in ornaments, lights, garland, and a big bright star on top of course. Paul took care of the decor everywhere else and Sally was cooking up some BLUE Christmas cookies. When everyone was done they sat down on the couch staring at the beautiful tree while eating some snowman cookies. "This is gonna be a rather white Christmas don't you agree"Paul told Sally. "Yes cold isn't it" she replied. "Oh look" Sally gushed. Annabeth was asleep on Percy's shoulder and his head was on top of her's. "Well isn't that sweet" Paul told her. "Yeah we should sleep we have shopping to do tomorrow" Sally said excitedly. "We should leave them here"they pair agreed. And Annabeth and Percy was cuddling on the couch in the moonlight.


End file.
